Eunhyuk Day
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Eunhyuk-ah, kajja, kau harus segera kembali ke dorm. Kau juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu."/ "Cake strawberry?"/ Hyung, apa yang kau perhatikan?"/ "Kenapa kau menangis di hari bahagiamu ini, Hyukkie."


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Eunhyuk and other member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : **"Eunhyuk-ah, kajja, kau harus segera kembali ke dorm. Kau juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu."/ "Cake strawberry?"/ Hyung, apa yang kau perhatikan?"/ "Kenapa kau menangis di hari bahagiamu ini, Hyukkie,"

Sebuah fict untuk bhirtday Hyukkie Oppa yang udah kelewat banget. Semoga suka ^^

**Eunhyuk Day**

Eunhyuk menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea. Begitu tiba di Incheon Airport, Eunhyuk langsung melihat rombongan ELF yang menunggu kedatangannya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya melihat sekumpulan orang tersebut. Rasa lelah karena penerbangan yang ia lakukan, langsung hilang begitu melihat warna Sapphire Blue yang begitu memanjakannya.

Belum lagi, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Hari dimana usianya kembali bertambah. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Membayangkan apa saja yang diberikan ELF untuknya. Karena Ummanya sempat menghubunginya dan mengatakan banyak hadiah untuknya dari ELF yang dialamatkan ke TLJ.

Belum lagi saat ia melihat twitter miliknya. Di kotak mention nya sudah banyak ucapan yang diberikan oleh ELF di seluruh dunia untuknya. Walau banyak yang menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, tapi Eunhyuk sudah dapat mengetahui apa maksud dari mention yang masuk tersebut.

Rasanya hari ini terlihat begitu sempurna untuk Eunhyuk. Walau sebenarnya ia masih belum mendapatkan ucapan dari rekan sebandmatenya, kecuali Shindong. Tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia yakin, walau tak ada ucapan dari Hyung dan dongsaengnya secara langsung, mereka selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka juga pasti mengingat hari istimewanya ini.

"Hyukkie Oppa!"

Eunhyuk hanya melemparkan senyumnya mendengar suara-suara dari ELF yang terus saja memanggil namanya. Sesekali juga ia melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan ELF tersebut. Dan hal itu jelas saja membuat ELF semakin histeris. Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan gummy smile nya melihat hal itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kajja, kau harus segera kembali ke dorm. Kau juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu."

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Manajer yang menemaninya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Manajernya itu. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada ELF dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus berpamitan pada ELF yang sudah datang.

~EunhyukDay~

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah begitu tiba di dorm. Menghilangkan penat yang ia rasakan setelah melakukan penerbangan. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan dorm yang jauh lebih sunyi daripada biasanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang terpejam. Memandang ke sekeliling dorm yang tampak lengang. Memang bukan hal aneh, mengingat saat ini yang tinggal di dorm lantai 11 hanya dirinya juga KyuMin Couple. Tapi saat ini dorm terasa benar-benar sepi. Seperti tak ada penghuni. Seingatnya, Manajer yang mendampinginya tadi mengatakan jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak memiliki jadwal. Lalu kemana mereka berdua?

Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju arah kamar Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Magnae mereka itu tengah beristirahat. Mengingat jadwal Kyuhyun yang sangat padat be;akangan ini. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Eunhyuk tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Magnaenya itu.

Eunhyuk pun mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sungmin. Namun hal yang sama seperti di kamar Kyuhyun sebelumnya yang Eunhyuk temukan. Tak didapatinya Hyung Aegyo nya itu di dalam kamar bernuansa pink tersebut. Eunhyuk mulai mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati siapapun di dorm.

"Kemana perginya Sungmin Hyung juga Kyuhyunnie? Apa mereka ada di dorm atas? Ah, lebih baik aku melihatnya ke sana."

Eunhyuk pun keluar dari dorm bawah. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju dorm atas. Berharap Hyung atau dongsaengnya yang lain ada di sana. Eunhyuk tak ingin melalui hari ulang tahunnya ini seorang diri. Setidaknya, jika mereka tidak mengingat hari istimewa untuknya ini, dengan keberadaan mereka di dekatnya, Eunhyuk sudah merasa senang.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dorm lantai 12. Senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Berharap kehadirannya mendapat sambutan dari penghuni dorm atas.

"Eh? Kenapa disini juga sepi? Apa mereka ada jadwal mendadak ya?"

Eunhyuk mengitari pandangannya kea rah dorm atas. Matanya berhenti saat melihat seduatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari arah dapur. Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tempat yang menjadi sasaran member Super Junior sejak Ryeowook memilih untuk pindah ke dorm atas.

"Cake strawberry?"

Eunhyuk menatap bingung cake yang terdapat di atas meja dapur. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Berharap mendapat petunjuk mengenai pemilik dari cake tersebut. Karena sejujurnya, dirinya sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi cake tersebut.

"Kertas?"

Eunhyuk melihat secarik kertas tergeletak tak jauh dari cake tersebut. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Membaca dengan seksama apa yang tertulis di sana.

"_Aku yakin Hyung akan dat__a__ng kemari begitu tiba kembali di dorm. Aku se__n__gaja membuat ini untuk Hyung. Mianhae, aku hanya dapat membuatkan cake strawberry ini untuk Hyukkie Hyung. Aku tak sempat untuk membuat bhirtday cake. Hyung tahu __k__an jadwalku sedang __s__angat padat. Semoga Hyung suka. Saengil chukkae, Hyung._

_Dongsaeng manismu, Kim Ryeowook"_

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook tersebut. Ia pun beralih menatap cake strawberry yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong cake tersebut. Walau tidak terlalu besar, tapi cake itu juga tak dapat dikatakan kecil. Eunhyuk yakin, jika ia sendiri yang menghabiskan cake itu, maka ia tak akan ikut makan malam bersama member lain malam nanti.

"Ternyata Wookie mengingat ulang tahunku. Tapi kenapa yang lain tak ada yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku? Apa mereka lupa? Bahkan Leeteuk Hyung pun tak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Eunhyuk mendadak lesu. Ia kembali meletakkan cake strawberry yang tadi sempat menarik minatnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada. Mengingat kembali tahun-tahun lalu yang ia lalui bersama dengan Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeulnya. Sejak ia tergabung dalam Super Junior ― yang sebelumnya bernama Super Junior 05 ― Eunhyuk tak pernah melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat di kamar. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Berfikir positiflah, Lee Hyuk Jae," semangat Eunhyuk.

Ia pun meninggalkan dorm atas. Tidak lupa dengan cake strawberry yang sengaja disiapkan Ryeowook untuknya itu.

~EunhyukDay~

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam 5 sore. Sepertinya karena lelah, Eunhyuk tertidur cukup lama siang itu.

Eunhyuk mengambil handuk serta sesetel pakaian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Sungmin yang kebetulan ada di ruang tengah dorm bawah melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit bingung. Ia merasa ada yang terlupakan terkait dengan Eunhyuk hari ini. Tapi ia tak mengingat apa itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau perhatikan?"

Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya. Aku hanya merasa aku melupakan sesuatu hari ini. Tapi aku juga tak tahu itu apa."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hyung yang menatap ke arah kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau itu, aku hanya melihat Hyukkie. Dan karena itu aku merasa melupakan sesuatu hari ini."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka suaranya kembali saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sedikit ribut dari arah pintu depan dorm mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka berdua ke arah pintu. Tak berselang beberapa lama, penghuni dorm atas tampak muncul dari arah pintu.

"Kalian ribut sekali, Hyung," protes Kyuhyun.

Namun protesannya itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae. Donghae justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dorm bawah. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa, Donghae-ah?"

"Aku mencari Hyukkie, Hyung. Dia dimana?"

"Baru beberapa menit lalu Hyukkie masuk ke kamar mandi. Waeyo?"

"Apa kalian juga lupa, Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyunnie?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Shindong. Lupa? Apa yang dimaksud Shindong? Apa yang mereka berdua lupakan?

"Lupa? Maksud Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bingung dengan sikap Hyungdeul dan satu dongsaengnya yang entah kenapa terserang penyakit lupa bersamaan.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"4 April, kan? Memang ada ―"

"Aigo! Aku ingat sekarang!" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat apa, Kyu? Memang ada apa dengan tanggal ― omo!"

Sungmin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya ketika mulai mengingat tentang hari ini.

"Aigo! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal ini. Aish, Hyukkie pasti merasa sedih."

Suasana hening sejenak. Tak ada yang bicara. Ryeowook dan Shindong hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena jadwal mereka terlampau padat beberapa waktu ini, mereka sampai melupakan hari istimewa dari salah seorang anggota keluarga mereka itu.

"Bisakah kita menyiapkan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Hyukkie?"

Pertanyaan Donghae itu langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui usul Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan saja hal ini di dorm atas."

Mereka semua pun berjalan meninggalkan dorm bawah. Mulai menyusun rencana dalam benak mereka.

~EunhyukDay~

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Seingatnya saat akan masuk kamar mandi tadi, dirinya melihat Sungmin tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Lalu kenapa saat ini Sungmin sudah tak lagi ada di tempat tersebut. Belum lagi suasana dorm yang kembali terasa sunyi. Akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Memilih melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Eunhyuk melihat ponselnya berkedip. Cukup lama. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Eunhyuk pun bergegas mengambil ponselnya tersebut.

_Leeteuk Hyung Calling_

Eunhyuk tersenyum sumringah melihat nama yang tertera di display ponselnya. Ia pun segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya tersebut.

"Yeo―"

"Saengil chukkae, Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Bahkan dirinya belum sempat menyapa Hyungnya itu.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

"Mianhae, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak bisa menggunakan ponsel secara bebas selama ada disini," ucap Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Hanya dengan Hyung mengingat hari ulang tahunku saja, itu sudah cukup untukku, Hyung."

"Aish, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengingat hari ulang tahun dongsaengku, Hyukkie. Jadi, kejutan apa yang sudah diberikan Hyung dan dongsaengmu?"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada diri Leeteuk di seberang sana.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Aniya, Hyung. Mungkin yang lain masih sibuk dengan jadwal mereka, Hyung. Seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengan siapapun. Aku hanya mendapati sebuah cake strawberry yang dibuatkan Wookie untukku di dorm atas tadi."

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar begitu pelan. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Sejujurnya ia juga sedikit bingung. Jika memang dongsaengnya yang lain ingin mengerjai Eunhyuk dengan berpura-pura tak mengingat ulang tahunnya, mereka pasti akan menghubungi Leeteuk untuk memberi tahu hal tersebut. Tapi seingatnya, sejak kemarin, tak ada satupun dari dongsaengnya itu yang menghubunginya terkait hal ini. Apa mungkin mereka semua melupakan hari ini?

"Ah, mianhae, Hyukkie. Aku ―"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Hyung tak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin mereka memang sedang sibuk, Hyung."

Leeteuk terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya cepat untuk mengambil langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hyukkie, aku tutup dulu telponnya, ne? Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Ne, Hyung."

Begitu sambungan telponnya terputus, Eunhyuk memandang ke arah luar dorm dari jendela kamarnya. Langit sudah terlihat gelap, mengingat sudah hampir malam. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. Ia memang tak terlalu memikirkan Hyungdeul ataupun dongsaengdeulnya yang belum memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi mengingat hal itu, membuatnya merasa ― tersisih? Entahlah. Eunhyuk juga tak mengerti.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia ingin melalui hari istimewanya ini bersama dengan keluarga keduanya ini. Mengingat dirinya tak bisa menghabiskan hari istimewanya bersama dengan Umma, Appa dan Noonanya. Tapi ternyata disini pun sama saja. Ia hanya sendiri. Di dalam kamarnya dan memandang langit yang semakin menghitam.

~EunhyukDay~

"Bagaimana, Wookie? Bhirtday cake nya sudah selesai?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, Hyung. Hanya tinggal dihias saja. Masih menunggu strawberry yang dibeli Kyuhyunnie dan Shindong Hyung."

"Aish, kenapa mereka lama sekali," celetuk Donghae.

Donghae cukup panik saat ini. Mengingat ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan apapun untuk sahabatnya itu. Jangankan menyiapkan hadiah, ia saja lupa akan hari istimewa sahabatnya itu. Donghae benar-benar merutuki sikapnya itu. Padahal selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah sekalipun melupakan hari ulang tahun Donghae. Eunhyuk selalu berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat untuknya. Walau terkadang tak berhasil karena ELF lebih dulu memberi ucapan selamat lewat akun jejaring sosial yang ia miliki.

"Tenanglah, Donghae-ah. Hanya menunggu mereka berdua kembali ke dorm kan? Kyuhyunnie bilang, mereka sudah ada di loby. Tak lama mereka pasti sampai di dorm," Sungmin berucap menenangkan dongsaengya itu.

Sungmin sendiri tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan hari istimewa Eunhyuk. Orang yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun bersama. Yang mengingat hari ulang tahun Eunhyuk saat ini sepertinya hanya Shindong dan Ryeowook. Ah, mungkin juga Leeteuk.

_Jami wa jami wa_

_I jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuchi wa_

_Nae bang changmun bakk gwansim bakk deung dollin _

_Chaero myeochilbami ga ne gieogi_

Donghae langsung menyambar ponselnya saat nada dering di ponselnya terdengar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Donghae mengangkat telpon tersebut. Yang bertepatan dengan munculnya Shindong dan Kyuhyun di dapur dorm lantai 12.

"Yeoboseo, Hyung."

"Yeoboseo. Kau dimana, Donghae-ah?"

"Aku di dorm, Hyung. Waeyo?"

Donghae dapat mendengar Leeteuk menghela nafas di seberang sana. Membuat Donghae semakin yakin dengan dugaannya tadi.

"Apa kalian sedang ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hyukkie? Kudengar sejak tadi ia belum bertemu dengan satu orangpun dari kalian."

"Mianhae, Hyung. Kami ― kami ―"

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Kalian melupakan hari ini? Aigo, bagaimana bisa seperti itu, Donghae-ah?"

"Mianhae, Hyung."

"Aku akan meminta izin untuk ke dorm sekarang. Tunggulah aku. Dan lakukan sesuatu yang bisa kalian lakukan. Setidaknya untuk menebus kealpaan kalian akan hari ulang tahun Hyukkie."

"Mwo! Hyung serius? Ini sudah hampir malam, Hyung."

"Aku serius, Donghae-ah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan kembali ke camp. Sampai nanti, Donghae-ah."

Donghae menatap pasrah ponselnya. Hyungnya yang satu itu memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Leeteuk Hyung akan ke dorm malam ini."

"MWO?"

Donghae refleks menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan dari 4 orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah mereka semua.

"Ya! Kalian ingin membuatku tuli?"

"Mianhae, Donghae-ah. Aku hanya terkejut. Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Ah, sebaiknya salah satu dari kita menemani Hyukkie di bawah sana. Eotte?"

"Dan lebih baik lagi jika yang menemani Hyukkie itu Wookie dan Shindong Hyung," sambung Sungmin, menanggapi ucapan Shindong.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Karena kalian berdua tidak melupakan ulang tahun Hyukkie."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menenmaninya. Tidak apa, kan?"

Sungmin, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Shindong. Mereka membiarkan Shindong berlalu meninggalkan dorm lantai atas. Setelah Shindong menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

~EunhyukDay~

"Hyung, kenapa Hyung mendadak memintaku menemani ke dorm atas? Bukankah Hyung juga tadi dari sana? Kenapa harus memintaku menemanimu. Aku ingin tidur, Hyung. Aku mengantuk."

Shindong sama sekali tak menghiraukan protes yang dilancarkan Eunhyuk. Ia tetap menggeret Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan naik menuju lantai 12.

"Bukankah kau bilang baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangmu jam 5 sore tadi," balas Shindong.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Hyung. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Besok kan kita ada jadwal sejak pagi," Eunhyuk masih berusaha membujuk Shindong.

Ting!

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah saat pintu lift perlahan terbuka. Membiarkan Shindong tersenyum puas melihat protesan Eunhyuk yang tak membuahkan hasil. Eunhyuk mempoutkan mulutnya. Ia masih merasa lelah. Masih ingin merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejak terbangun dari tidur siangnya tadi, Eunhyuk mendapat telpon dari Heechul, Kibum bahkan Hankyung. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, Hyung? Kemana Donghae, Wookie juga Kangin Hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat dorm atas yang terlihat begitu sunyi. Seingatnya di saat seperti ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki jadwal.

"Maka dari itu aku memintamu menemaniku disini. Kau juga hanya sendiri di dorm bawah, kan? Lebih baik menemaniku disini."

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan Shindong. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha menghalau sedikit rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan.

Tak munafik, Eunhyuk merasa terlupakan. Ia sempat berfikir ini adalah rangkaian dari kejutan yang disiapkan oleh Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. Tapi semakin lama, keyakinannya itu memudar. Mengingat Shindong, Ryeowook, Leeteuk bahkan Heechul, Kibum dan Hankyung memberi ucapan selamat untuknya.

Bukan berarti Eunhyuk mengharapkan ucapan dari yang lain. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekedar ucapan bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting untuknya. Hanya saja, mengingat beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia selalu melalui hari ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarga keduanya ini.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata meluncur dari kedua mata Eunhyuk yang masih terpejam. Shindong yang melihat hal itu bersama sosok namja lainnya melihat hal itu dengan tatapan sayu. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Akhirnya namja yang berdiri di samping Shindong memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau menangis di hari bahagiamu ini, Hyukkie," ucap namja itu lembut.

Eunhyuk langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara lembut itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat orang yang belum lama bicara dengannya lewat telpon telah berada di hadapannya.

"Hyung?"

Namja tadi tersenyum lembut menanggapi kebingungan Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap sisa air mata yang masih membekas di wajah Eunhyuk. Masih menunjukkan senyum lembutnya pada Eunhyuk yang tak juga menghilangkan wajah bingungnya.

"Tak perlu bingung, Hyukkie. Aku memang meminta izin untuk ke dorm malam ini. Aku sudah merindukan kalian semua."

Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smile nya begitu mendengar ucapan dari namja di hadapannya itu. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh namja di hadapannya itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, Hyung," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Nado bogoshippo, Hyukkie."

"Saengil chukka hamnida

Saengil chukka hamnida

Saranghaneun Uri Hyukkie

Saengil chukka hamnida"

Eunhyuk langsung melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Sungmin, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kangin, Kyuhyun serta Shindong. Donghae memegang sebuah bhirtday cake yang penuh dengan buah strawberry. Membuat matanya langsung berbinar senang melihat buah berasa asam tersebut.

"Saengil chukkae, Hyukkie," ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia memandang penuh terima kasih pada Donghae dan yang lain.

"Mianhae, kami tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untukmu. Mianhae juga kami sempat melupakan ulang tahunmu," Donghae kembali berucap sambil mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku mengerti. Jadwal kita belakangan ini sangat padat. Wajar jika kalian lupa akan hal seperti ini."

"Aih, kau malah membuatku makin bersalah, Hyukkie," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin Hyung."

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Hyukkie, tiup dulu lilinnya sebelum meleleh."

Eunhyuk menuruti perkataan Kangin. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengucapkan sebuah permohonan.

"Semoga kami dapat bersama seperti ini selamanya. Walau mungkin kami sudah tak lagi berada di bawah naungan Super Junior."

Fiuh!

Eunhyuk meniup lilin di atas bhirtday cake tadi. Disambut dengan tepukan dari Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang ada di sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Hah! Ternyata hari ini masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Walau keluarga terdekatnya itu sempat melupakan hari ini. Tapi semua itu terbalas dengan sebuah kejutan manis yang diberikan Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang lain. Bahkan sosok Leeteuk yang sedang wamil pun hadir. Kekecewaan yang sempat ia rasakan tergantikan sudah.

~Fin~

Nggak mau banyak omong lagi, ditunggu RnR nya ^^


End file.
